


Just Play Along

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Partly) human au, Gen, mashup of narnia toy story and coraline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: After being told his brother Logan doesn’t want to play with him, the 8-year old Patton discovers a land in his closet where all his toys have come alive. But this fantasy is more dangerous than it looks and Logan has to save him with the help of Virgil, a stuffed cat plushie and Roman, a wooden prince doll.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to Logan’s room crept open, and a small bespectacled boy peeked through. “Logan?” Logan groaned softly. “What is it, Patton? I’m busy with my homework.” Patton however took that as an invitation, and excitedly dashed into the room. “Logan, please! Don’t you wanna play? You can be the prince!”

And before Logan could refuse, a doll was planted upon his notebook. Logan pushed his glasses up slightly and turned to his younger brother, who was proudly holding his favorite toy: a black cat plushie with purple patches. “I don’t have time for this! Please get out of my room!” 

“Please?” Patton tried to persuade him with his brown puppy eyes, but it had no effect. “Patton, just leave me alone! Get out!” Logan barked, and shoved his brother aside, towards the door. “And close it on your way out please.”

“Lo-“ “I said GO!” The eight-year old ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Logan noticed the forgotten doll and sighed, shoving it aside as well. He’d return it later.

Back in his own room, Patton sat down on his bed, holding the cat plushie in a tight embrace. “Logan never wants to play!” He complained to his soft companion. “But I’m glad you still want to play with me, Virgil!” He held the toy at arm’s length and smiled at it, then pretended to let it walk across the bed. “Let’s go on an adventure!”

The journey of the black cat continued across the bedside table, the window sill and all across the room, until it halted in front of the closet. Inside were his clothes and the big toy box. “Let’s go find some friends!” Patton exclaimed, with his voice deeper than usual. “Yeah! We can have a party!” He responded to himself, in a normal voice, and proceeded to open the closet doors so he and Virgil could crawl inside.

Inside it was very dark, but Patton was a smart boy, so he left the door slightly ajar so some light would shine in. Yet, he still couldn’t see the toy box. He reached, and crawled deeper into the closet. “That’s strange! Can you see where it is, Virgil?” The cat shook his head and Patton squinted his eyes, trying to see the back of the closet. He kept crawling, until he suddenly saw a light. “Did Mom put a light in my closet?” He asked Virgil. But the closer he came, the better Patton could see that it wasn’t a light.

It seemed more like a hole, and he could see the sky? “Huh?” He pushed himself through and blinked, adjusting to the sudden change of environment. He was... outside? It looked so nice! The boy looked around and saw grassy hills, rivers, forests and even mountains in the distance! Those would be fun to explore!

He let out a delighted squeel as he rose to his feet, but stopped as Virgil’s light paw in his hand suddenly felt much heavier. He snapped around to see a boy, slightly smaller than himself, with big brown eyes and dressed in a black hoodie with purple patches. Atop of the hoodie were two curious cat ears, and there even was a tail, softly swinging back and fourth.

Patton gasped and clapped his hands in surprise. “Virgil?” “..yep” The boy responded, with a slightly uncertain grin. “You are bigger now!” In his excitement, Patton hugged his animated toy tightly. “Let’s go have an adventure, I can’t wait to see everything!” “I could help you.” Virgil suggested. “Wait, you’ve been here before?”

“Well, not really. But this world is yours, Patton! So I think we should go to the castle first!” He pointed with his long sleeve paws across the valley, where indeed, atop one of the mountains, a huge castle could be seen. Patton regonised it as the castle that was portrayed at the side of his toy box. He grinned. “Alright! Let’s go!” 

About an hour had passed since Patton’s interruption, and Logan was finally done with his homework. He closed his books and suddenly noticed the doll again, sitting on the edge of his desk. Of course. He could return it, and then do some reading until it was time for dinner. He took the wooden prince and walked to the room of his younger brother, that had been his before he went to high school and Patton had outgrown his little bed in the small room that was now merely a supply and storage closet.

He knocked twice. “Patton? You left something in my room.” No answer, and Logan frowned. He hadn’t heard Patton go down the stairs, so he still had to be in his room. He pushed the door open and glanced around the seemingly empty room. “Patton?” 

The same result as the previous time. “Patton, are you hiding somewhere because I didn’t want to play? This isn’t funny, come on.” Logan kneeled and looked under the bed. Nothing. He had to be hiding in the closet: he noticed the door was slightly ajar.

“Found y-“ As Logan swung the door open, he was only met with clothes. He huffed slightly: of course Patton had crawled away in the darkest corner. “Patton, come out!” He kneeled and looked into the suprisingly dark shadows of the closet. “Patton?” Logan groaned as he again, got no answer. “Don’t tell me I have to crawl to you...”

A moment passed, and all hope to remain without dust fled. Logan made himself as small as possible and crawled into the dark space. Strange..how big was this closet again? Surely not more than three feet or so, but Logan found that he almost crawled in entirely and the back wasn’t even visible yet! 

“Patton?!” He called again, and he couldn’t help but grow worried. Suddenly, he noticed light coming from somewhere. “This is impossible.” He muttered underneath his breath as he crawled out of.. a tree? How did he get outside from Patton’s closet on the second floor?

He blinked and shielded his eyes against the blinding light of a summer day. A few moments ago it was mid-spring, and Logan could recall the sky being grey. He shivered as he looked around the valley, green and vast and.. unknown. “Excuse me, my lord, for how long are you going to stare at the view?”

Logan wished he’d responded with more dignity, but dispite the logical thinking he was so proud of, he let out a high-pitched yell at the unknown voice. He spun around, and his eyes grew big at what he saw. 

Behind him stood Patton’s toy prince, only now it had grown to the seize of an actual adult human. The brown-haired prince figure reached for his weapon, as if he thought that was the reason for Logan’s distress. “Don’t be afraid!” He assured him. “What.. how.. you can talk?” Logan managed to utter. “Of course!” The prince responded. “Surely, so can you.” He frowned at Logan’s thunderstruck face. He snapped his fingers. “Oh! How rude of me. I should probably introduce myself.” He bowed regally. “I am Prince Roman, defender of the timeless woods and royal knight of Lord Patton!”

“Patton..” Logan echoed, still a bit awestruck, before coming to his senses. “Patton! He’s here.. somewhere?” Roman nodded. “Of course! This is his kingdom, so I presume he’s in his castle, if he’s not on a quest.”

“A quest..” Logan muttered to himself, looking at the castle Roman had pointed out. “I have get to him.” He turned to the animated figure again. “I’ll.. uh, be on my way then. See later, I suppose.” Having said that, Logan turned around and started walking down the small hill they were standing on. If his estimate was correct, he could reach the castle in only 15 minutes, if he continued steadily.

There were woods, open fields, a river and finally the mountains where the castle was located. Logan had to admit it had been a while since he’d done anything like hiking, let alone in some kind of forest. But how much different could it be from the park he passed every day on his way to school?


	2. Chapter 2

On his way down, Logan followed a sandy path that seemed to be worn out due to feet and horseback travel. Why did fantasy worlds always have to be set in medieval times? Suddenly, he heard a voice. It hummed an unknown song and Logan decided to check it out. Maybe whoever was singing would know where Patton was. 

He pushed some branches aside, and it revealed a clearing between the trees where a big worn cauldron was shimmering on a low fire. Behind it, a figure who looked like a doll was seemingly selecting more ingredients for the... stew? Logan approached her, and noticed it was a Barbie doll with carton plates attached to her back with adhesive tape. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me Miss, could you perhaps-" 

The doll turned towards him in suprise, and Logan noticed that there were wings scribbled onto her carton. He gasped as she spread them intimidatingly while letting out a hiss. Before he could continue, a panicked yell came from behind him and Logan was swept from his feet. “Let’s go go go gO GO!”Logan screeched as well and grabbed his captor's clothes instinctually so he wouldn't fall. 

As his carrier slowed down, Logan carefully opened his eyes again and saw he'd grabbed onto a crimson red sash. Roman stared down on him, a grin on his face. "By Jove, I've never seen someone so brave! Confronting the Dragon Witch without magic, or a weapon?" Logan struggled slightly in embarrassment. Roman softly set him on his feet again, and he stepped back. Logan dusted himself off, even though he wasn’t dirty. "A.. Dragon...Witch?" 

Roman nodded. "One of the most dangerous magical creatures that roam the timeless woods. She knows how to make any poison and can transform herself into a mighty, fire-breathing dragon." Logan's face paled. "Wait, and you said Patton walks somewhere in these woods?" "Oh yes, but don't worry my Lord." Roman assured him. "Virgil is with him. That kitten might be a little jumpy sometimes, it's truely the best protector you could wish for." 

Logan pushed his glasses up and sighed. "Right. But I'd prefer getting to him as soon as possible." He turned to the forest's path again, but was stopped by Roman's raised arm. "Not so fast, my lord! Although I have no doubts about your courage, I think it would be good to teach you some basics to defend yourself. Just in case, of course." He added quickly, seeing the uncertainty on the other's face.

He led Logan to another field, close to the river. “Now, seen your.. physique..” He said, eyeing Logan,” I think a light sword would fit well. Much like the one I prefer.” Logan huffed slightly, but had to agree he was far from having the body of a trained warrior.

For a moment, the two stared at each other expectantly. “Don’t you have a..spare?” Logan broke the silence. Roman responded with a chuckle. “Of course not! You will have to conjure your own weapon!” “Conjure? What- How do I do that?” Logan looked at his hands in confusion, then back to Roman. The prince sighed, as if he was instructing a toddler. “You think about the weapon you want, and concentrate your fantasy into your hand. It’s like.. wishing really hard.”

Logan was stunned for a moment. “How does that even work? Does this.. realm break laws of nature? Where would it.. come from?” Roman smiled again, but this smile was more pained than before and for the first time in years, Logan felt like an idiot.

“Just try it.” Roman said finally, and Logan closed his eyes. He tried to imagine a sword..or something like it, and pictured it in his hand. He gasped as something materialized, he opened his eyes again as Roman tried to hold back his laughter. In his hand was a crooked piece of metal, barely the seize of a big fork.

“Excuse me, my lord.” Roman wiped his eyes quickly. But the combination with that disappointed look on your face was a bit hard to handle.” Logan sighed. “I’ll try again, I suppose.” Roman gave him an encouraging nod. “And please stop calling me lord.” Logan added. “My name is Logan.”

After a few more attempts, Logan had imagined something that resembled a dagger. “I guess that’ll do for now.” Roman assured him. “I’m glad.” Logan responded relieved and actually quite proud of his creation. “How do I.. use it?” “Fighting monsters in this realm isn’t difficult. The only thing you need is to believe in yourself. It’s in your instinct.”

Logan nodded slowly and felt the dagger dematerialise again, assuming he could conjure it again when he needed it. “Are we done? I want to see Patton again as soon as possible.” “Yes yes, we should be there shortly. I know a bridge nearby so we can cross the river.. Logan” The prince sounded a bit uncertain, but eased up when Logan smiled at him.

The two of them continued their journey, and encountered no other toys than a few wooden blocks with a shepard, sheep and a dog painted on, roaming the flower-filled field at the other side of the river. Roman waved and the picture of the old man with the staff gave a friendly wave back.

Once they arrived at the base of the mountain, the castle seemed to stand even more proudly. Roman stopped walking when he noticed Logan was looking up in awe. The castle seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. The simple, symmetric design, the tri-colored flags waving proudly in the wind.. Then it hit him.

It was the castle on the side of the toy chest. Patton’s toy chest, that had once been his older brother’s. He’d gifted it to Patton when the latter was a toddler, because Logan thought he’d grown too old to play with childish toys. That was back when he was fourteen.

“My Looooo-gan?” Roman quickly twisted his pronounciation as he walked a few steps back. “Is everything alright?” Logan didn’t seem to notice the prince’s little slip, they just shaked their head to snap out of their thoughts. “It’s... it’s nothing. Let’s proceed.” 

Quickly they entered, and Logan didn’t have to look around long. Due to the castle’s incredibly simple layout, he quicky located the throne. There was a high window on either side of it. In front of one of those, on the window still, Patton leaned against the glass and pointed excitedly which places of the kingdom he wanted to visit. On the floor next to him, Virgil grinned and make some remarks.

“Patton!” The younger brother turned when his name was called, a huge grin grew on his face. “Logan?!” He shouted in disbelief as he ran towards him. He hesitated for a moment, but when Logan spread his arms Patton dashed into the hug.

“I was.. so worried about you. Do go here more often?” Patton shaked his head. “I was just playing with Virgil in my room, and I wanted to get to my toy chest but then there was a hole in my closet.” Logan wanted to lecture him about not warning or telling anyone, but looking down on his brother he decided to keep that for later.

“Are you coming home with me now?” Patton’s face scroutched up in protest. “You never want to play, Logan! I want to stay here and play!” “You cannot stay here forever.” Logan tried to reason. “Why not?” Patton pouted, stepping out of the embrace. “Dee says I can!” “...Dee?”

A sudden wave of nostalgia flooded Logan when he heared that name. Dee was his first doll, and his favorite. They were very old, given to him by Granny when he turned three. Their face had been faded at one side, and they missed an eye. Little Lo would always make up stories about how the other toys bullied Dee about it, but Dee would always come up with smart plans to get revenge.

He turned around, following Patton’s line of sight and gasped. There Dee stood, proudly, in human seize. The greenish discoloration that had taken over half of his face was even worse than Logan remembered, and it made the empty spot where once his eye had been, look even more creepy.

Logan rose to his feet as he stared. “Dee?” The grin on the old doll’s face didn’t dissapear. “It’s so good to see you, Logan! I thought you’d forgotten about me!” The upbeat, almost cheerful way of saying it made Logan feel like something had pierced his heart. “I uh.. well, I’m here now, I guess.” He rubbed his neck and looked back at Patton, who was talking excitingly to Roman and Virgil.

“That’s what counts.” Dee assured him. “Now, you’ll never leave me, and Patton won’t ever leave like you did!” Logan snapped back and with a soft gasp he put his hand over his mouth. “I’m.. I’m sorry Dee, but we will have to leave soon. I’m sure Patton would love to return though. However, this... realm seems very unsafe, so perhaps not..”

Logan wished he could bite off his tongue as he saw no change in Dee’s grinning expression. “You’ll stay.” The doll responded matter-of-factly, as if he was the one who could decide that. “I’ll make you stay if I have to: You left me once...” He raised his arm and behind him, an army of tiny green plastic soldiers appeared. Logan quickly stept backwards. “And I’ll make sure you never leave me again!”

Dee’s shouting made the castle shiver and Logan sprinted back to the others, filled with regret and worry. They had to leave, now! “Logan!?” Patton’s high pitched voice sounded scared. “What’s happening?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Listen to me, there’s not much time to explain.” Logan took Patton in his arms and urged the other two to follow him. Virgil hissed as Logan took the boy away from him. Roman looked concerned towards the approaching army. “Logan?””Please help us get out of here.” Logan begged the prince. Roman nodded.

Logan turned to Patton, who clung to him in confusion. “It’s.. it’s a trap, Patton, Dee wants us to stay here forever!” Patton’s eyes grew big and internally, Logan swore to protect him no matter what.

The four of them ran to the castle gate. “Logan, I’m scared.” “I know” Logan tried to hush his brother. “It’ll be alright. I’ll get you home safe, I promise.” Behind them, the castle creaked and groaned as if it was a living being. The green plastic army quickly emerged from the castle like a flood of gross swamp water and followed the small group.

Roman whistled, and Logan looked at him questioning before a horse appeared from behind the castle and ran towards them. “You had a horse all this time?” Logan yelled, but Roman ignored it and took Patton from his brother. He put the boy upon the plastic brown horse with clearly scissor-cut hair, and sat behind him, grabbing the reins.

Virgil quickly climbed in front of Patton, Logan grabbed Roman’s outstretched arm and was lifted behind him. He grabbed onto the prince’s outfit as Roman urged his steed. The weight of the four of them didn’t seem to slow the horse down however, and it ran gracefully but fast down the mountain path.

It looked like the peaceful green valley had been transformed: the atmosphere was dark and the trees were crooked and threatening. Logan had wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist and felt the fabric of Patton’s shirt. His brother was shaking.

Suddenly Roman slowed his horse down slightly and looked around. “What’s it?” Logan hissed. “We need to get to the tree where we emerged from!” “The woods shouldn’t be so dense here.” Roman replied with worry in his voice. “Horse cannot continue, we’ll have to walk.” The Prince slid off, and so did Virgil and Logan. “Wait!” The cat said, staring at the bushes. “Those aren’t bushes, those are... cobwebs!”

Logan felt Patton stiffen as he helped him off the horse and remembered the numerous times he had to dispose of spiders that had appeared in Patton’s room. It seemed like his fears manifested physically in this world. “We’ll need to continue on foot. Luckily, we’re not so far from the tree.” Roman summoned his sword and started to chop away the thick cobwebs to make a path, using the weapon like a machete.

Logan followed him, carrying his brother. Virgil was the last in the line. The feline humanoid looked around suspiciously, and the dark patches below his eyes seemed to have gotten even darker. Roman made a relieved exclamation as they reached a clearing. “The webs are less thick here, we should almost be through.”

Suddenly, Virgil’s ears perked up and he started hissing. “You’ve walked us straight into the nest, idiot!” Roman and Logan quickly turned around and noticed the several almost dog-seized spiders that threateningly lowered themselves from the trees. Patton whimpered against Logan’s chest, as Roman stept forward in a defensive stance.

The Prince stept forward and sliced through an attacking spider. Logan flinched back as half of it fell down before his feet and shuddered before dying. “Logan!” Patton screeched. Logan hugged him tightly before putting him down. “We’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna be okay.” To be sure, he tried to summon his own weapon and was suprised the sword that appeared seemed actually battle-worthy. 

But he didn’t have much time to be proud of himself, as Virgil yelled at the brothers. “Behind you!” Logan whipped around and stabbed a spider that had tried attacking them. Disgusted, Logan pulled his sword free. “Good work!” Roman yelled as he slayed the two last arachnids. “We cannot stay here much longer.” Virgil warned the little group as he sniffed the air. “Let’s move.” “Gladly.” Logan muttered as he dematerialised his weapon. He crouched and started to rub reassuring motions on the back of the sniffing Patton, before picking him up again.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of four continued down the path through the dark woods, until they came across a huge log laying across. But when they approached it, suddenly the ground shook and Roman materialized his sword. He stept back.

Logan saw the log shifting and shaking off plants and mud, revealing shining green scales. Roman turned quickly as he followed the tail upwards with his eyes, and so did the others. A terrifying monster, a plastic dinosaur with familiar carton cardboard wings raised itself and roared.

Roman tightened the grip on his sword as Virgil pushed the brothers behind a tree for cover. “Duck!” Logan almost fell, then quickly turned: he saw Virgil and Roman attack the enormous lizard, Virgil on all fours, hissing and jumping around, and Roman with his sword. 

The dragon huffed and the sky was filled with dark red smoke. Logan braced himself for the shower of branches and leaves, ripped off by the fight. The dragon was strong, too strong.. Fear crept into his bones. Was it possible to die in this fantasy world? What would happen to Patton? He heard his little brother call him, but the panic was too much. 

He slowly sank to the ground, against the tree, holding his head into his hands. Virgil and Roman needed him, Patton needed him. But what would he be able to do? “I’m.. I’m sorry Patton. I can’t do this... I cannot help them with this.. I cannot protect you, I can’t play along with this.” Logan uttered with rapid breathing.

“Logan, you can do it.” Patton had grabbed onto his arm, and Logan looked up with tears in his eyes. “Do you know why I gave you Roman to play with, back home?” The older brother shaked his head as he looked at the eight-year-old. “Because.. he’s like you. Strong and brave...because... because you are my hero.” The boy confessed, with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

Not for the first time that day, Logan felt like his whole world had shifted on its axis. But this time was different: instead of feeling the existential dread creep up, some other feeling started burning in his chest. Dispite everything, Patton believed in him. And with him, this whole world. Logan breathed, raised himself slightly and focused on his hand, materialising a big sword. “Stay here.” He muttered. “I’ll protect you.”

He emerged from behind the tree and saw that the two toys had continued their attack. But the beast would continue to win, due to its strengh. They needed a strategy, Logan realised. A suprise attack.

Roman jumped forth, and the pattern repeated of the dragon swinging its tail and showering its attackers in smoke, and sticks and leaves from the trees. It repeated.. Logan kept low, sword in front of him and counted. 

As if he was playing the jump rope, he managed to avoid getting hit by jumping at the exact moment. He ducked beneath the raised wing of the monster, towards the vunerable belly. Stop and count, one, two three and NOW! With all his power he slashed the flesh..plastic? And the dragon let out a furious and pathetic hiss.

A big flash of light, and everything went silent. Logan stood with a raised shining sword as green sparks rained down on him. The time seemed to stand still until a shout cut the silence. "Logan!" Roman had a proud and relieved grin, and put his own sword away. 

"LOGAN!!" Before he could react, he felt the tiny arms of his brother, tightly hugging his waist from behind. "You did it!" Logan dematerialised his sword and held Patton's arms. "I did it." He repeated softly, with a stunned chuckle.

Virgil and Roman joined them, the latter still with a big grin. “Looks like my lessons payed off!” Virgil joined Patton at his side protectively, but had shed the look of distrust with which he used to look at Logan. “Let’s go now.” The feline urged. “Dee’s army is still chasing us.”

“No worries, vigilant stormcloud! We’re almost there!” Roman pointed towards the edge of the forest. Logan regonised it: the hill from which he and Patton emerged was close by.

The group climbed the hill swiftly, and Logan already could locate the hole from which he emerged. He assumed Patton had gone the same way. Speaking of the smaller boy, Logan looked back and saw that he had slowled down, almost to a complete halt.

Logan moved a few steps back, and realised Patton was looking at the wonderful view. “Will I be able to return?” The boy asked Roman and Virgil, who had been walking with him. “I’m not sure.” Roman said, also looking uncomfortable with the oncoming departure. “Maybe you will, but not when you expect it. It’s best not to look for it.” Virgil, who had been nervously swinging his tail the whole climb, nodded. “We’ll be here. As long as.. you don’t forget us..” “Of course not!” Patton stated as he hugged the small feline humanoid. “You’re my best friend.”

Roman looked up to Logan, a few steps between them. Logan looked away guiltily. “I’m.. sorry. Thank you for everything.” “It’s alright, My Lord.” The prince bowed and   
Logan could hear the new respect in his title. He didn’t correct it: it sounded right for someone who had slayed a dragon, even if it was just a toy version.

After the two brothers had said their goodbyes, they held hands and walked towards the tree. Patton went first, going on his knees and crawling into the hole. Logan quickly followed. 

There was a moment of deep darkness before Logan found himself on soft carpet. The transition was like.. waking up from a dream. Logan slowly sat upright and noticed he was holding onto a wooden prince doll. He looked at it before glancing at Patton’s bed, where his little brother was embracing a cat plushie, seemingly asleep.

Logan turned towards the closet: the door was open, and he could see a glimpse of the wooden back. Patton raised himself and turned to his brother. “Logan!” He grinned. “Thank you for playing with me!”


End file.
